istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Construction
Hi folks, Another day, another new section :) Zex has kindly volunteered to make a start on the Construction pages, any thoughts on what should go on them, and what it should look like? List of ingredients with links obviously (like a Construction Sheeting page for Steel Construction Sheeting, etc. Also RCI building type. And dimensions of building, whether it is storage, if so how much storage and how many stacks. Anything else? StalePopcorn 12:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I think you got everything. Maybe the number allowed per plot/lair ? (and a picture of course) Zexoin 14:05, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Can you take a look at Human House and see if you think it covers everything? StalePopcorn 10:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Looks Good, I will add the ressources when editing the page. Thank you ! :) Zexoin 12:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Page Restructure Since the Construction page is intended to be for both Biped and Dragon construction work I have made minor alterations to the headings so that it is easier for me to make a Dragon contruction part in the bottom of the page. However I wish to put an idea on the table. Personally I am not a fan of using catagories and I was thinking more in the lines of a regular page with links to all the Biped building pages that have been added already and are to be added in the future. However considering I have no biped plot and as such no insight into what a biped can build on his plot of land I was hoping that any biped player if he/she agrees with my idea will start working on such a page. And nobody likes the idea we of course keep the present setting. --Rvlion 10:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think you are right about the categories not being the best way of listing things in many cases. As far as the biped building page, it will probably need to be pointer to other pages similar to category with perhaps a little structure (there are just too many biped structures to put on a single page) -- I am starting to add some more buildings to those pages but would love other biped construction skill users to add more. :One thing we may want to consider (later on as this page develops) is whether the details should be moved to Biped Construction and Dragon Construction pages. This will depend on how much commonality we find. At the moment it looks like it will end up being two major sections, one for each. --Swordmage 17:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the Biped building page should be a nicer setup page with links to all the seperate biped building pages, personally I was thinking like a simular setup like the Dragon Building page... Craft Buildings * building 1 * Ect. Storage Buildings * Building 1 * Ect. This is a setup that I would like to see and that would be easy to realise as soon as all the seperate building pages have been finished. As far as splitting up the biped and dragon part of the Construction page I think is not necessary since the dragon part as you can see it now is all that is going to be added. It might be possible to integrate this in the Dragon Building, but personally I think both do not have enough information to validate a seperate Construction pages. --Rvlion 17:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) This could be solved with a semantic property, such as buildingcategory=dragon/biped or something similar. You could then create lists based on this property. Would this, or something similar, help? StalePopcorn 21:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is too early to decide how the final structure will look for the biped pages. At the moment we can live with the category for the biped buildings; we will need to see how the various pages look when they are fully populated before deciding how to group/break-up the building data. At the moment, I think there will be a few moderate sized pages that are better just listed by hand so that we can group them as appropriate. --Swordmage 22:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC)